Who Needs Mistletoe
by Serena Thorn
Summary: If you’ve heard “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” then you’ve got an idea for this fic… Sylaire style. Oneshot


Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

"Do you think Santa came already?" the young blonde haired girl asked her brother as they crept down the stairs.

"Shh!" the older boy snapped. "If he hears us we won't get anything," he whispered back to her.

Part of the little girl wanted to shove her older brother down the last few stairs for that but because it was Christmas Eve she let the urge pass.

Then they both saw him as they peered around the wall. The jolly, white-bearded, red and white clad man of the season. Neither child could speak, hardly even able to breathe in their surprise. Brightly wrapped presents circled the base of their well-decorated Christmas tree and if not for Santa standing right there they would have been more than tempted to peek at what they had both gotten.

"Is that all of them?" they soon heard their mother ask.

Still both children watched in awe as the slender blonde move towards the man.

"Seems to be," they heard him answer softly, obviously being careful not to wake the children they believed to be asleep.

"Then Merry Christmas, Santa," she smiled as she laced her arms around his neck, seeking out his lips from behind the beard and raising up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"There's not even any mistletoe above us," he quietly commented. "I must've been a very good boy this year."

She playfully pouted. "But, Santa, I've been a very naughty girl this year."

"Not as naughty as I hope you're going to be," he smiled.

Claire only laughed before finally claiming the man's lips as he held her to him.

By then the children were in the hallway at the top of the stairs, shocked by what they had seen.

"Mommy kissed Santa Claus!" the little girl quietly cried.

"Bet she's getting a lump of coal," her brother replied, mostly to himself.

"Should we tell Daddy?"

The little boy thought for a moment, contemplating, "Only if didn't get what we asked Santa for."

Thinking of the pink bike she wanted for Christmas, she agreed, "Deal."

With that they headed back to their rooms and eventually fell back asleep until sunrise.

Their parents were awakened moments later to the sound of their children's surprised exclamations as they circled the tree, trying to figure out which presents were theirs.

"Merry Christmas, Hannah," Claire called as she descended down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Noah," Sylar quickly followed, both children still too distracted to even hear them.

"Hey, do you see my bike?" Hannah asked after her third pass around the tree.

"Remember the deal. If my video game isn't here, we're telling Daddy."

"Telling Daddy what?" Sylar asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

"We saw Santa last night," Hannah quickly answered.

"Hey!" Noah cried.

"Okay, settle down, you two," Claire intervened as she moved to kneel beside them. It was far too early on Christmas morning for another one of their sibling rivalries. Especially when she knew there wouldn't be time for coffee until after the children had settled down.

A half an hour later all of the presents had been opened, wrapping paper was strewn across the living room and Hannah was being shown her shiny new bicycle outside while Noah had gone off to play his video game.

"And I thought Mommy kissing Santa would be a bad thing!" she cried when she saw it, forgetting the deal she had made with her brother.

"What?" Sylar asked her.

"Oops," she said next as she looked up at her father, knowing now she would have to tell him.

"What's oops?" he asked, his tone even though he was growing more curious.

"Last night me and Noah snuck down to see if Santa came and we saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus."

"What's so funny?" Claire asked as she watched her husband come back into the living room moments later, still trying to contain his laughter.

Taking a seat beside her once more, he brought his voice down and answered, "The kids seem to think you have another man in your life."

"Huh?"

Pulling her into his lap, he continued, "They apparently saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night."

She couldn't reply in words for several moments, her own laughter getting the better of her. "Then I guess you were right about why you had to wear the costume," she finally told him.

"Well we knew they'd sneak down at some point. Better that they saw Santa putting presents under the tree then you and me."

"Only now they think their mother's cheating on their father with Santa."

He laughed again. "At least he gives you good presents."

"The best," she smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

Both had seemed to lose track of time until they heard a young voice loudly call out, "Get a room!"

"Remind me to thank their Grandpa Nathan for teaching them that phrase," Claire groaned before they turned their attention back to the day's festivities.

The End


End file.
